El hermano de Malfoy
by DrianaIscariote
Summary: Draco no es hijo único , al termino de la guerra ,Narcissa decide que debe de regresar a casa y ir a Hogwarts como todos los Black y Malfoy lo han hecho, hecho que le molesta increíblemente a Draco ya que su hermanito no es un Malfoy hermanito entabla una amistad con quien menos lo esperaban Draco y sus amigos.


Un año más comienza para los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la plataforma 9 se espera un año tranquilo después de la caída del señor tenebroso en la batalla en el ministerio de la magia gracias a la ayuda de Regulus Black y Severus Snape.

Draco caminaba apresuradamente por el andén seguido por una mini copia de él mismo que más que andar corría detrás de él. Ya que quería estar al lado de su hermano mayor en este primer viaje rumbo a Hogwarts que sería su hogar durante los próximos 7 años.

Busco y busco pero no lo he encontrado. Lo que he encontrado. Busco y compartimos. Donde estamos. Estuvimos durante el viaje. Hermano de una chica y dos chicos se armó de valor y todo y entro.

-Disculpen podría compartir su compartimento; ya no hay lugar y ...

-¡Piérdete enano! –Le dijo el chico pelirrojo al niño casi a la venta huyendo si la voz de la chica no lo detiene.

-¡Ron! No seas marinos en el lugar cuando iniciamos el colegio.

-Es verdad. –Concordó Harry con su amiga el pelirrojo y salió del compartimento.

-Creo que se molestó un poco voy a verlo. –Dijo Harry parándose y salió tras su amigo.

Hermione mirando hacia la puerta del compartimento por donde salieron sus dos amigos hasta que una pequeña y tímida voz la saca de su ensismamiento.

-Lo siento, por culpa tus amigos se molestaron contigo.

-No es tu culpa pequeño, Ron suele ser grosero con las personas cuando tiene hambre o no los conocen.

-Lo entiendo. Mi hermano, también es grosero conmigo. Por cierto soy Misarth. –Dio tendiéndole la mano a la chica.

-Mucho gusto Misarth. Soy Hermione Granger.

-¡Oh eres Hermione Granger! ... Mi tío me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tus amigos. Nunca pensé que los conocería tan pronto. Mí tío dice que mi hermano te…

-Hermione hasta que te encuentro ... -No hay una frase completa.

-… ¿Quién es el niño?

-Hola mi nombre es Misarth. Soy de primer año –Dijo extendiéndole la mano a Ginny.

-Mucho gusto Ginny Weasley. –Dijo extendidole también la mano.

-Viéndote bien tu cara me es muy familiar –Dijo Ginny al ver mejor el rostro del pequeño al saludarlo.

-Dicen que soy idéntico a mi hermano mayor; y mi padre. Pero a mi hermano no le gusta que se sepa que tiene un hermano menor por eso estuve fuera del país muchos años hasta que mi madre después de que papa fue a Azkaban decidió que debía regresar a casa para asistir a Hogwarts con mi hermano. Pero no lo tomo muy bien cuando entramos al andén el camino muy rápido y lo perdí lo busque mucho tiempo pero no lo encontré por eso decidí buscar un compartimento para descansar lo que resta del viaje.

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron viendo entre ellas ante esto último; ya que sospechaban que lo había hecho el susodicho hermano para deshacerse del pequeño.

-Es un idiota –Dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Pero bueno eso hizo que te conociera más rápido. –Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa deslumbrante mirándola desde abajo tomando sus manos.

-Sí, Misarth. –Dijo poniéndose a su altura por abrazarlo.

Ginny veía la pequeño fijamente le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién o se negaba creerlo por la gran diferencia de personalidad entre el pequeño y su hermano mayor.

En otro punto del expreso de Hogwarts descasaba plácidamente recargado contra la ventana hasta que alguien le tiro algo en plena cara le grito.

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!... ¡¿Me quieres decir que hace Misarth con Granger y Weasley y no contigo?!

-¿Qué diablos te sucede Pansy? –Dijo Draco molesto por la interrupción y golpe recibido en plena cara.

-No sé ¿Por qué te molestas, Draco tú tienes la culpa ¿Por qué permites que Misarth este con ellas?

-Dijo casi echando humo por la cabeza

-No me importa entre más lejos este de mi mejor. Nunca he soportado su forma dulce y tímida de ser lo detesto.

\- Pero, Draco es tu hermano. –Dijo Blaise que hasta ese momento se mantuvo al margen.

-Exacto es mi hermano. Yo sé lo que hago o dejo de hacer con él.

Sin agregar más volvió a cerrar los ojos por lo que restaba de viaje.

Llegaron a la estación deHogsmeade y todos los alumnos comenzaron a bajar del tren escarlata en el andén de la estación el semigigante llamaba a gritos a los de primero.

Misarth junto con Hermione y Ginny bajaron del tren y acompañaron al pequeño hasta dejarlo en manos de Hagrid que lo saludo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Bueno pequeño, hasta llego yo te veo en el gran comedor. Suerte. –Le dijo Hagrid al pequeño Misarth junto con el grupo de primer año que sería encaminad al comedor por la profesora Mcgonagall.

Hagrid jamás pensó que el pequeño de los Malfoy fuera totalmente diferente tanto a su padre como hermano si no fueran tan parecido físicamente jamás hubiera sospechado que era un Malfoy. Pensó para si el semigigante entrando al comedor por la puerta lateral.

El pequeño Misath estaba que se moría de los nervios al oír que el profesor Dumbledore decía las palabras que les daban el pie de entrada al Gran comedor.

-Buenas noches niños…Sean bienvenidos a esta que será su casa por los siguientes siete años en el colegio de… Magia y Hechicería. Como sabrán el colegio se divide en cuatro casas… Huffenpoff…Rawenclow… Gryffindor y Slypherin. Una con diferentes características los Huffenpoff se distinguen por su trabajo duro… Rawenclow por su inteligencia… Griffindor por su valentía y…Slypherin por su astucia. Ahora uno a uno subirán en ese banco y serán seleccionados para la casa que pertenecerán. –Dijo señalando el lugar en donde se encontraba la profesora Mcgonagall con el sombrero en le mano.

Minerva dijo al profesor indicándole que podía comenzar.

Así fue llamando uno a uno la profesora hasta que llego al pequeño Misarth.

-Misarth Malfoy –Dijo la profesora hizo un extraño silencio en el gran comedor esperando que sucediera lo mismo que con Draco; pero no sucedió, el sombrero llegó a su cabeza y el pequeño que iba a romper en cualquier momento.

Misarth le rogaba el sombrero en la voz baja para que la pusiera en Slypherin, el sonido que sopesaba otros pociones de la casa para el pronto que el sombreo seleccionador grito.

-¡ Gryffindor!

El silencio que se instaló en el gran comedor solo fue roto por el abrupto golpe que dio Draco en la mesa de Slytherin y salir en una fiera del lugar.

El pobre misarth está estático en su lugar pues estaba en estado de shock.


End file.
